its_raining_icefandomcom-20200214-history
Tacc's Gaming
Tacc's Gaming was a short lived gaming channel commentated by Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, created on August 2, 2016. He has had many poplar videos, one of which featured him fail at making a 360 no scope. Tacc has not posted a video since and has go on record stating that he “wont make another video because the people in the comment section are wiggy wiggy wac yo, your needs are not my needs. Now get that camera out of here you s**t face!”. Tacc will forever be remembered as the guy with the foot fettish. By day he is Ricardo the wast guy by night he is the shoe shine guy. Apparently this man is not human. He is from the planet Uranus. Did you know that scientifically Tadeo is more closely rated to a giant lizard that is currently in the bottom of th oceans. Tadeo is a 2014 American monster film directed by Gareth Edwards and written by Max Borenstein, from a story by David Callaham. The film is a reboot7 of Toho's terror Tadeo franchise and is the 30th film in the Cabrera ''franchise, the first film in Legendary's MonsterVerse, and the second ''Tadeo film to be completely produced by a Hollywood studio.1 The film stars Elias Boyd, Ken Matsers, Mario Brothers, Phong Ho Ho, Gonzalo Avalon’s JR, and Bryan Cranston. In the film, a soldier attempts to return to his family while caught in the crossfire of an ancient rivalry between Tadeo and two monsters known as The Durans. Sadly this movie did not do well, but his nestage one found success. Tadeo, a mean-spirited and highly territorial green ogre who loves the solitude of his swamp, finds his life interrupted when countless peeple are exiled there by the bacon-hating and vertically-challenged Lord Roberto of Duloc. Angered, Tadeo decides to ask Roberto to exile them elsewhere. Tadeo brings along a talkative Donkey, who is the only fairytale creature willing to guide him to Duloc. Meanwhile, Jaurfegui’s torture of the Gingerbread Duran for the location of the remaining depressed creatures is interrupted when his romulans present him with a Magic Mirror named Elias. He asks the Mirror Elias if his kingdom is the fairest of them all but is told that he is not even a king, as he is not descended from royalty. To become a king, he must marry a princess; Farquaad resolves to throw the mirror in a tower for his insolence because he is now a dictator. The mirror is locked in a castle tower guarded by a dragon. Roberto realizes that it would be more profitable to sell it. Unwilling to perform the task himself, he organizes a tournament wherein the winner gets the "privilege" of rescuing Elias for him. Tadeo and Ryan arrive during the tournament, and ignorantly defeat Jauregui’s crusaders. Roberto proclaims them the champions, and compels them under threat of getting locked in a closet to rescue Elias, promising to move the peasants creatures from Tadeo's swamp if he succeeds. Paul later returns to express his gratitude to Tadeo, breaking the sacred rule that Durans are not supposed to communicate with Cabreras. Paul and tadeo develop a close bond, bordering on attraction, and spend time together frequently. Later, while Paul and Tadeo are walking through a grocery store, Paul is horrified to discover that the Cabreras have been stealing and eating the Duran’s memes for centuries. He decides to journey to Spicy Farms, which supplies the grocery store with its memes. Furious at the poor treatment of the Durans in the hive, including the use of Duran tamers to subdue the colony, Paul decides to sue the Cabreras to put an end to the exploitation of Duran.